


Sherlollipops - Drama Mama

by MizJoely



Series: 221 Sherlollipops [84]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Baby Watson Being Adorable, F/M, Fluff, Sherlolly - Freeform, Warstan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-25
Updated: 2015-08-25
Packaged: 2018-04-17 05:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4654269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MizJoely/pseuds/MizJoely
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock should have KNOWN not to come to the Watsons for advice...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sherlollipops - Drama Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AsteraceaeBlue](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsteraceaeBlue/gifts).



Mary draped a dramatic hand across her brow, gasping loudly and clutching her chest. “Oh no, what EVER shall I do? Where has my fainting couch got to? I can’t believe this moment’s FINALLY come! Are you sure you’re actually ready for this step?”

Sherlock glared at her. “It was a simple question, Mary, requiring a simple answer.” He huffed and muttered, “I knew I should have just asked John!”

“Just asked John what? And why does my wife look like a character from a Victorian melodrama right now?” came the curious voice of John Watson from the doorway. He was holding little Melinda in his arms, who squirmed and made grabby hands at the sight of her mother.

“Sherlock has decided to finally get his head out of his arse and ask Molly out on a proper date!” Mary announced gleefully as she bounced over to take her six-month-old daughter from her considerably-older-than-that husband. “Isn’t that lovely, Melly? Isn’t it about time Uncle Sherlock asked Aunt Molly out? Yes it is, yes it is!”

Sherlock rolled his eyes and looked to John for support…and found only a grinning lunatic instead. “That’s amazing, mate! About time! So what’s the plan, take her out on a case and ask her to dinner while she’s examining a dead body?”

“Ooh, romantic!” Mary cut in before Sherlock could say anything. “I think it would be better if she was in the morgue, elbows deep in a really gruesome corpse! He could offer her flowers and lecture her on her technique!”

“Clearly I’ve come to the wrong household for advice,” Sherlock said, every ounce the disgruntled Friend Who Came For Advice And Received Only Ridicule. “So I’m leaving. And for the record, I had no intention of asking her either at a crime scene or the morgue.”

“Then where WERE you going to ask her?” John had sobered up a bit, but only a bit; the grin kept trying to creep back out, and only the fact that Sherlock knew him well enough to be able to tell that it was John being happy for him and not John making fun of him kept the consulting detective in the room.

“At my flat, tonight. She’s bringing over some body parts for…”

John and Mary both groaned; as if in sympathy with her parents, Melinda blew a raspberry before sticking her thumb in her mouth.

“No, no, wrong,” Mary said. “Don’t pull the old switcheroo on her, she’ll think it has something to do with the experiment! Meet her for lunch or bring her coffee…NOT when she’s in the middle of an autopsy,” she interrupted herself to advise. “You know when she takes her breaks, it’s a lovely day, she’ll be at the park enjoying the sun since it’s decided to make an appearance. Ask her then.”

John nodded. “Yeah, perfect. Ask her then. And be sure to text us after, let us know how it goes!”

Sherlock went very still, his eyes wide. After a moment he said in a near-whisper, “How it goes? Why? Do you think…is there a chance she might say no? Do you think she’s actually got over me for real? What am I saying, of course she has! Stupid! I knew this was a bad idea, never mind…”

Mary stepped very close to him, reaching out and laying a hand on his chest until he looked down at her. Melinda gave a soft coo and reached out, toppling toward him. He automatically caught her and held her when Mary let her go. “Sherlock Holmes, Molly Hooper has been in love with you for as long as I’ve known her,” she said softly. “Even when she was trying to convince herself otherwise. Nothing you’ve done has changed that, and I reckon by now that nothing ever will.” 

John, who had moved to stand beside his wife, nodded vigorous agreement, and Sherlock relaxed just a bit. Melinda reached up and grabbed his nose; he chuckled and kissed her cheek, and just like that the nerves he’d worked himself up into dissolved. “Thank you, Mary. That’s just what I needed to hear.” With another kiss to Melinda’s cheek, Sherlock handed her back to her mother - not without protest on his god-daughter’s part.

As the door closed behind him, John glanced over at Mary. “So how long have you and Molly had a bet going about this?”

His wife wrinkled her nose at him and gave him a cheeky grin. “About a month now. She was just going to ask him out herself if he didn’t get his arse in gear soon.”

John smiled and pulled her close for a kiss. “That’s my girl,” he whispered as Melinda grabbed his nose.


End file.
